


Dzień sądu

by GoRA Violet (nihilisten)



Series: K -the poet & the isolation- [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, kagutsu incident
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/GoRA%20Violet
Summary: Naprawdę wydawało się, że to koniec świata.[11 lipca 1999]





	Dzień sądu

Dzień był słoneczny i ciepły, choć na horyzoncie płynęły chmury.

Tamtego dnia ośmioletnia Isola postanowiła, że więcej nie wróci do domu.

 

Rodzice byli zajęci kłótnią ze sobą, brat był zajęty kłótnią z nią, a babcia wciąż powtarzała „Nie możesz im teraz przeszkadzać, musisz być dużą dziewczynką, musisz ustąpić”. Isola nie chciała być dużą dziewczynką. Nie chciała ustępować. Chciała po prostu mieć spokój.

Dlatego postanowiła uciec.

Spakowała do plecaka czekoladowego batonika, kurtkę przeciwdeszczową i szczoteczkę do zębów, po czym wyszła tylnymi drzwiami przez ogród.

Pierwszy raz zapuściła się poza osiedle. Poznawała tę okolicę tylko przelotnie, ale szła przed siebie, nie zatrzymując się ani nie zastanawiając nad drogą. Unikała jedynie spojrzeń przechodniów, na wypadek gdyby ktoś zainteresował się samotną dziewczynką i postanowił zabrać ją na posterunek. Nie rzucała się jednak w oczy; już od dawna zauważyła, że potrafi nie przykuwać cudzej uwagi, jeśli tylko ma na to ochotę.

Dotarłszy do niewielkiej uliczki, która zdawała się być samowystarczalna ze sklepem i kilkoma budynkami użyteczności publicznej, Isola przysiadła na ławeczce, by odpocząć. Wyciągnęła z plecaka czekoladowego batonika, ale ku swojemu rozczarowaniu zobaczyła, że całkowicie się roztopił. Wyrzuciła go i wtedy dostrzegła to.

Dwie smukłe figury mieczy unosiły się na niebie niczym nieziemskie istoty.

Jeden był niebieski jak niebo przed zmrokiem, drugi czerwienił się iskrami. Po chwili Isola zobaczyła jednak, że to nie iskry, ale odłamki. Czerwony miecz sypał się, roznosząc dookoła drobinki duże i małe, przypominające migoczące nocą gwiazdy.

Dziwne, przecież był biały dzień.

Patrzyła na to niezrozumiałe zjawisko, nie myśląc o niczym w szczególności; patrzyła tak, jak patrzy się na zabawnie ubraną osobę na ulicy. Aż nagle czerwony miecz zaczął zsuwać się w dół. Powoli. Na tyle powoli, że zdążyła pomyśleć „Rozbije się o ziemię i zostawi bałagan”.

A potem pomyślała: „Rozbije się”.

A potem zdjęła ją groza.

Jej wzrok padł na szopę nieopodal.

To była kwestia sekund. Nigdy nie biegła tak szybko w całym swoim życiu.

Dopiero później zdała sobie sprawę z głupoty tego działania. Mogło ją zasypać, mogła zginąć pod gruzami. W kilka sekund po tym, jak zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, szopą wstrząsnęła silna wibracja. Isola złapała się za głowę i skuliła w kącie, czekając na ból, mrok, duszność, cokolwiek – ale nic takiego się nie zdarzyło. Tylko, czy raczej aż, została uwięziona w przeraźliwie skrzypiącej szopie, która jednak się nie zawaliła.

Hałas ogłuszał tak bardzo, że zarazem wcale go nie słyszała. Czuła na skórze podmuchy wiatru i uderzenia drobinek pyłu, ale jednocześnie tylko prześlizgiwały się one po powierzchni, nie mogąc jej zranić. Wydawało się, że czas się zatrzymał, a wszystko wokół niej jest zawieszone w jakimś dziwnym letargu. Huragan przetaczał się po świecie, omijając ją samą, znajdującą się w centrum.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo przesiedziała w skulonej pozycji w kącie szopy. Nie umiała też stwierdzić, czy wszystko ucichło, czy to po prostu jej uszy odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Bała się odsunąć od nich dłonie w obawie, że się o tym przekona.

Gdy wreszcie odważyła się wyjść, jej oczom ukazało się totalne pobojowisko.

Gruzy.

Okolica legła w gruzach.

Tylko szopa stała nadal, unosząc się nad zniszczonymi połaciami miasta. Isola nie wyczuła absurdalności tej sytuacji, kiedy jednak wyszła na kilka kroków i rozejrzała się, nawet ją uderzył przerażający widok szopy, która jako jedyna ocalała na całkowicie pustym placu.

Nie miała pojęcia, co się właśnie stało, ale zdjęło ją złe, bardzo złe przeczucie.

 

Popędziła do domu. Domu nie było. Z ziemi wystawał kikut, który jeszcze kilka godzin temu podtrzymywał taras. Isola patrzyła na to pustym wzrokiem.

W pewnym momencie usłyszała za sobą kroki.

– Mieszkałaś tutaj? Boże, myśleliśmy, że już nikt nie ocalał.

Jakiś człowiek o wyglądzie ratownika odezwał się do niej z ulgą, której przyczyny Isola nie rozumiała. Zabrał ją do szpitala, gdzie, jak się okazało, leżała jej ranna matka. Tylko ona z całej rodziny zdołała przeżyć.

Mimo wyczerpania i wyraźnych obrażeń na widok Isoli matka zapłakała i przytuliła ją mocno. Isola nie odwzajemniła objęć. Zastanawiała się, dlatego szyba w oknie szpitalnej sali składa się z takich małych drobinek, które mogła wręcz policzyć.


End file.
